darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 20
Nowy Świat – dwudziesty odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Drużyna 13 dostał nowego opiekuna kod 007, "Papa" powiedział że, jeżeli wygrają wojnę w przyszłości będzie należeć to miejsce do nich, ludzkości. Hiro cały czas żył w kłamstwie i nie chce nazywać go papą, nie chce również aby kontrolował ich przeznaczenia. Oddziały FRANXX miały za zadanie utrzymać wszystich wrogów z dala od Star Entity, Fabuła Zastępca Nany wyjaśnia pasożytom, że Podmiot Gwiazd jest teraz pod ich kontrolą i będą go ładować następnego dnia. Drużyny FRANXX mają za zadanie trzymać wszystkich wrogów z dala od niego. Miku pyta, gdzie jest Nana, a ona odpowiada, że jest Naną. Przedstawia się jako Kod 007 i mówi, że została wyznaczona na nowego opiekuna Oddziału 13. Ichigo pyta, kim jest Gwiazda, a Nana mówi, że to broń klaxozaura. Ichigo pyta, czy to ryzykowne, ale Nana po prostu się uśmiecha. Gorilla mówi, że nie muszą się martwić, a Baboon mówi, że właśnie dlatego tak długo je modyfikowali. Inny mówi, że wszczepiają Strelizię w rdzeń Gwiezdnej Istoty. Papa mówi do Zero Two, że właśnie w tym celu ją wychowali. Nie jest pod wrażeniem, ale Hiro chwyta ją za rękę i pyta, co się dzieje później. Mówi, że przyszłość będzie należała do ludzkości, jeśli pokona ona klaxozaury. Mówi, że nie będą już nazywać go "Papa" i będą kontrolować swoje przeznaczenie. Hachi mówi Dr. FRANXXowi, że Hringhorni jest gotowy do działania. Dr FRANXX pyta, czy potrzebna była potężna włócznia zbudowana z rdzeni Klaxosaur. Pyta, jak jest Nana, a Hachi odpowiada, że informuje drużynę. Mówi, że nie miał na myśli Nany, ale mówi, żeby robić, co mu się podoba. Futoshi mówi Goro, że zarówno Kokoro, jak i Mitsuru zdjąli swoje pierścienie. Goro jest zaskoczony, że zauważył i zaczyna pytać, czy nie jest nad nią, ale zatrzymuje się i przeprasza. Kokoro nagle rozlewa swoją wodę i biegnie do łazienki, żeby rzucić. Miku, Ichigo i Ikuno podążają za nią, a Ikuno mówi, że ostatnio dużo się działo. Ichigo mówi, że może nie powinna zgodzić się z nadchodzącą misją. Mówi, że musi dla taty, nawet jeśli umrze. Miku przytula ją i mówi, że żadna z nich nie jest jego i muszą zostawić ślad na przyszłości, tak jak powiedziała. W D-Day, w Bird Nest, wiceprzewodniczący mówi, że APE zawsze pragnął pokoju i dobrobytu dla ludzkości. Pazurcz mówi im, by ofiarowali siebie. Papa mówi, że ostatecznie zwyciężą. 9'α obserwuje drużynę i denerwuje się, gdy widzi Zero Two ziewającego. Po zgromadzeniu zespół symulacyjny 9. Zero Two wykonuje krok naprzód i mówi, że wszyscy są silniejsi od nich, ponieważ mają oczy na przyszłość. To rozgniewa Alfę i mówi, że Papa traktuje ich inaczej, ponieważ są jego narzędziami, zanim wszyscy odejdą. Drużyna jest wdzięczna Zero Two, ale zostaje przerwana przez syrenę. Spiker mówi, że paczka klaxozera zmierza w stronę Gran Crevasse. Pasożyty wszystkie wychodzą. Kokoro pociera palcem i Mitsuru mówi, że byli partnerami, więc powinni móc się połączyć. W ruinach Gran Crevasse FRANXX atakuje klaxozaura. Kiedy Mitsuru komplementuje Kokoro, ma ból w głowie, kiedy wypowiada swoje imię. Genista walczy, a Kokoro odczuwa ten sam ból, gdy mówi "Mitsuru". Hiro, Zero Two, Dr. FRANXX i Hachi zjeżdżają windą ze Strelizią. Hiro i Zero Two rozmawiają o swoich planach, a Zero Two mówi, że nie obchodzi ich tak długo, jak długo są razem. Zaraz powie coś na temat ostatniej strony książki, ale powstrzymuje się. Całują, obiecując, że będą razem na zawsze. Dotarli na dno Gran Crevasse. Zero Two słyszy, że coś nadchodzi i odchodzą. Jeden z klaxozaurów węża przebił się przez ścianę, a 001 mówi, że nie pozwoli im robić tego, co chcą z dzieckiem. Dr. FRANXX pyta, czy jest tam, aby odebrać Gwiazdę, ale mówi, że nie może, skoro jest ostatnią ocalałą klaxo sapiens. Mówi, że będzie nią operował, ponieważ zawsze marzył o tym odkąd się spotkali. Nagle go przywiązuje i mówi, że nie potrzebuje partnera, ale skorzysta z tej, którą oferuje. Strelizia próbuje otworzyć bramę, ale nie może. 001 łapie i wyciąga Zero Two, mówiąc, że jest duplikatem, który nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest wykorzystywana przez najeźdźców. Mówi, że nie nadaje się do pilotowania dziecka przed wyrzuceniem jej. Całuje Hiro i mówi, że przed zamknięciem drzwi nie może być zwykłym człowiekiem. Mówi, że pożre go i otworzy drzwi. W Cosmos, Gorilla mówi, że najgorsze już minęło, a praca nad 002 będzie daremna. Marmoset mówi, że jeśli połączy się z Gwiezdną Istotą, zostaną pokonani. Wiceprzewodniczący powiedział, że już podjęli działania. Hachi i Dr. FRANXX widzą, że łączyła się ze Strelizią, a Dr. FRANXX wpada w Hachi. Mówi, że nie spodziewał się, że połączy się z człowiekiem i myśli, że pożre ją jeszcze raz. Hiro pyta, jak może pilotować Strelizię. Mówi, że pierwotnie był jednym z ich braci. Jej rogi zaczynają świecić, a ona wysyła wiadomość do pilotów. Dr. FRANXX i Hachi również słyszą. Dr FRANXX mówi, że odkrył, że klaxozaur podzielił się na dwie formy. Jeden powrócił na ziemię i stał się energią. Baboon mówi, że pieczęć jest zniewagą. Goryl mówi, że energia magmy jest częścią zasobów planety, która uratowała ludzi od ruiny. 001 mówi, że są samolubni i pytają, czy teraz chcą ukraść jej dziecko. Mówi, że nie pozwoli na to i że dziecko jest krystalizacją ich więzi. Alpha mówi jej, żeby nie mówiła do taty. Dr. FRANXX kończy, że druga forma pochłonęła tę energię i ewoluowała fizycznie i przestała mieszać się ze sobą i straciła inteligencję. Hachi pyta, co to jest, a on mówi, że broń została zbudowana przez klaxo sapiens. Składają się one z jednego samca i jednej samicy klaxo sapiens. Dusza kobiety łączyła się z bronią, a męska dusza zapuściła korzenie w jądrze, w kokpicie. Hachi mówi, że jest podobny do FRANXX. Dr FRANXX mówi, że to aplikacja systemu klaxozaurów. Klaxosaurs, które mogą być pilotowane przez ludzi genetycznie zmodyfikowane, aby były podobne. Pasożyty zdają sobie sprawę, że trzymano ich w ciemności. 001 mówi swojemu dziecku, aby się obudził, odkąd są już blisko. Rozpoczyna proces wszczepiania. Papa mówi, że miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale nie mają wyboru. Wiceprzewodniczący mówi, że chcieli zabrać go i Hringhorniego do kosmosu jako żołnierzy. Papa mówi, że jeśli nie mogą go mieć, może spaść wraz z planetą i powrócą do swoich pierwotnych ról. Klaxosaur zaczyna wychodzić z ziemi i strzelać w kosmos. Strzelają statkami kosmicznymi na niebie. Gwiazda budzi się i Dr. FRANXX mówi, że jest piękna. 001 mówi, że ludzie zrobili ją brzydką, ale w porządku. Mówi ona dawno temu, kiedy zostali zaatakowani przez najeźdźców z przestrzeni kosmicznej, oni walczyli i odepchnęli ich, a następnie ukryli się w ziemi, aby się przygotować. Strzelają do floty VIRM. Strzelają do tyłu, a 001 mówi, że nie pozwoli im dotknąć ich planety. Odbija go i niszczy. Papa mówi, że jest daremny i pyta, co VIRM zrobił ich dziecku. Przewodniczący i maski wiceprezesa upadają, a wiceprezes mówi, że Gwiezdna Istota to masa życia, która może zakłócić spokój wszechświata. Papa mówi, że jeśli księżniczka z kenozaura przejęła proces wszczepiania, zaprogramowała ją do wybuchu. Mówią, że planeta eksploduje i nic nie pozostawia. Papa mówi, że zabiorą ich do wiecznego raju. Zero Two idzie dalej i mówi, że dotrzyma obietnicy Hiro. Postacie * Kokoro * Ikuno * Ichigo * Miku * Futoshi * Zorome * Goro * Mitsuru * Gorilla * Baboon * Doktor Franxx * Papa * Wiceprzewodniczący * Marmoset * Hiro * Zero Two * Hachi * 9'α * 9'β * 9'γ * 9'δ * 9'ε * 9'ζ * 9'ζ * 9'ζ * 001 Galeria 2.png 1.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 20